1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to chain saw attachments, and, more particularly, to a circular blade which is driven by a chain saw and is secured to the chain saw with only minor modifications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a saw drive mechanism to drive one form of blade from another is well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,444, a chain saw drive is utilized to provide rotary motion output to an auxiliary tool mounted at one end of the chain saw. This arrangement is rather complex and requires a substantial modification of the chain saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,409, also provides a rotary output using the motor drive of a chain saw. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,033,035; 4,649,644 and 4,121,336 all utilized circular saws whose output is used to drive a chain saw. Other known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,674,185 and 4,160,319.
The present invention modifies a conventional chain saw so that a circular blade member can be driven by the saw chain of a conventional chain saw with only minor modifications.